


Coffee Houses and Book Bags

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by @captain-peanut-at-your-service: hey, i’m not sure if you got my second ask, so i’ll just send it again: i’d like a peter parker x overweight-female-reader, where the reader is a batista at a coffeehouse, and peter the clumsy college student with all his books almost falling out of his backpack, and he usually just pops in to order a drink. turns out, the barista (reader) is really cute, but peter doesn’t have courage to ask her out, so she moves first. (after messing up my first request, i really feel bad, so, uh, sorry!)





	Coffee Houses and Book Bags

He comes to the same coffee house just off campus every time he needs quick caffeine fix to get him through the next class or the next study session. Usually it’s the hippy looking guy behind the counter, the one that always looks high, but that still manages to get his order right.

But it’s not, this time as he stumbles through the doors, a load of books from the library shoved into his backpack, a few peaking through the gap in the zip, it’s not the hippy guy but rather you. He’s usually unfazed and quick about getting his drink, but he’s momentarily stunned by you. Not because you’re new, but because he’s struck by a ridiculous attraction to you.

You’re pretty, beautiful, round hips, thick thighs, and a face that seems to glow with that typical barista smile. He doesn’t care that that smile isn’t really for him when he goes up to order, he just cares that it’s directed at him. You’re so beautiful he’s pretty sure he might cry. He’s stunned. 

You think he’s a little strange, until you realise that the stuttering out for a coffee is nerves and that he’s blushing when you smile at him. He’s cute, nice head of brown hair, obviously smart or just really dedicated based on the books. But he’s cute and you like that he seems so in awe of you.

It gives you the confidence to write on his cup, not just the usual name and order, but a little message ending in your number. You know it could end badly, or it could simply be that he’s not as interested as you thought. But you like that when he notices have way to the door, he turns around and nods at you vigorously in answer to your question. 

‘ _You, me, coffee tomorrow at 11?’_  

It’s sweet and you realise that the day seems to drag on much longer at the prospect of a date, at the waiting. You want to see him again. Even without a full conversation having passed between the two of you.

He’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven. A pretty girl asked  _him_ on a date. A date. And now he’s nervous. Shit.


End file.
